Bang Bang
by Shinki
Summary: After all these years he still finds sanctuary in her arms. Future John/Future Cameron.


This is my first attempt at writing a story that relies on a song this heavily. It was actually really fun! I would recommend it to anyone that likes to challenge themselves. I hope you enjoy! I had a little trouble with the tense but I hope I was able to make it seem like I didn't.

**Song: **Bang Bang by Armchair Cynics

**Summary: **After all these years he still finds sanctuary in her arms.

**Pairing: **Obviously future Cameron/John. Not the future Cameron came from but the one John and Cameron were making by her being there since he was 15.

**Rating: **M. Just to make sure. It might just be high T's but I didn't want to get in trouble. There is definitely sex in this one shot but it's not smut. Not that I mind smut or anything...

**Inspired by: **This amazing video on youtube called Bang by Twistedmentality. Just look for the artist of the song and Cameron and John. You'll find it. If you review and ask I'll send the link to you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sarah Connor Chronicles. I really wish I did though.

* * *

**Bang Bang**

**

* * *

  
**

Every night it turned out like this. John would perform his nightly check of the facility to make sure that all doors were guarded. He would always be followed closely by Cameron; her eyes never leaving him as if to make sure he wasn't leaving. Suddenly she would be gone and he would follow right after her; walking as fast as he could to his bedroom.

"John," she would say softly as he closed the door behind him making sure to lock it. His eyes would lock onto hers and his whole body would go on fire. Cameron's hips swayed in a slow seductive way as she made her way towards him. Lifting her arms up she would pull off her black tank top and then he would be on her.

_Break the skin_

'_Cause I can't tell where your body ends and mine begins_

_Tear the flesh_

_I woke today feeling like some kind of masochist._

Gripping his shoulders Cameron would allow John to push her hard against the wall and take control. She knew as commander her preferred this, he preferred to always be in control. Her hands clawing at his back hard enough to break the skin causing pin pricks of blood to appear.

"Cameron" John would moan as the pain would slice right through him. His addiction to pain he only shared with Cameron, she didn't judge she just gave him whatever he needed.

_You manifest_

_You bring things to be_

_And your mojo witchcraft, Honey, it's working on me._

He would push her away and try to distance himself away from her as if this was his last chance to fight what was going on between them. The smile that would reach her face would toy with every fibre in his being and he would be back in front of her. His hands roaming her body as his mouth possessed hers.

_I must confess_

_Pull, beg, and plead_

_That I need your kiss like the ocean needs a breeze._

Pulling on her clothes he would practically rip them off her body. He would beg for more as he took all she could give. Her mouth agape as she would try to stifle back a moan. He always felt ravenous when he was with her and his mouth would cling to hers as if she was the last glass of water he could ever drink.

_Oh, I go off like a gun_

_Like a loaded weapon_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

_So here we go again_

_It echoes in my head_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands._

_So I can feel you here with me._

Her hands would go straight to his belt and practically rip it from his pants letting it drop on the floor. Cameron's cold hands would collide with his skin and guns would suddenly begin to go off in his head. Slowly, ever so slowly she would slip her hands into his pants and grip him tightly.

"Cameron," was the only thing he would ever be able to manage at this point. His voice pleading to her hoping that she would let him know it was really her that was here with him.

"I'm here," she would lean forward and whisper in his ear and as if to make sure he knew she would grip him just a little bit harder. The gun shots in his head were soon forgotten as he would feel himself looks control. His breath coming out in short and husky wisps of air.

_Soaked in sin_

_Baptized by your kiss and now I'm born again_

_Bite your lip_

_Wrap my hands around your head and pull you in._

As her hands stopped torturing him her lips would begin where they left off. She would slowly peel the clothes from his body and every piece of skin that was revealed was kissed slowly and seductively. As his pants would drop she would bite her lip and look up at him letting him make the next move.

Grabbing the back of her head he would pull her closer so he could press his lips against his. In an attempt to pull her in and keep her with him.

_I can't catch my breath_

_Sleep, think, or speak_

_Yeah your mojo witchcraft, Honey, it's working on me._

It was always like this. He couldn't think as her mouth was hot against him and the mere thought of her there would keep him awake at night. As her brown eyes would open to meet his words would be lost. He could never catch his breath while she was around, while her body was this close.

_So let's make a mess_

_Tear up these sheets_

_Every whisper you speak sends shivers through me_

Pushing her backwards she would fall on the bed. Her body sprayed out so he could see every part of her; every perfect part of her. His body hot and heavy would cover hers as he claimed her mouth as her legs wrapped around him pressing their bodies closer together.

"John" her whisper would cut the silence as he kissed her body causing her to move around; lifting her body upwards trying to get as close to him as possible. Her words would come flowing out as he bit at her flesh and his hands trying to keep her down on the bed. Words of appreciation and worship for him. Words that gave him all the power he wanted over her.

_Oh, I go off like a gun_

_Like a loaded weapon_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

_So here we go again_

_It echoes in my head_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

Her body to him to oblivion as she took him inside her. A small piece of heaven that was his rare luxury. Her hands gripping tightly on his shoulders as he pounding into her. Her moans echoing in his head in complete synchronization with the gun shots going on if his head.

_So I can feel you here with me (tear the flesh)_

_So I can feel you here with me (break the skin)_

_So I can feel you near me (tear the flesh)_

_So I'll make sure you hear me._

His breathing would speed up as her nails would dig into his skin on his back as she would scream out. The pain would cause him to shiver and his pace to pick up as he hit home.

"Cameron," he groans into her ear making sure she knows that he's not done with her. His hands placed on either side of her caging her in as he takes her and begins to whisper things to her. Confessions of his guilt and fears but most of all his need of her. His ultimate weakness.

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Grip me in your hands._

Collapsing onto her body the gun shots would subside and her arms would wrap tightly around him. Her kiss would bring him back to reality and he would watch as she would suddenly become gentle. Kissing his neck she would simply whisper, "let me give you what you need." Her hands run through his hair as he lets himself get lost in her once again.

* * *

This is my little bit of practice before I begin to write my oneshot series of Cameron/John fics. I found a bunch of promts and I can't wait to get started on them.

Reviews are much loved!

Thanks.


End file.
